forme_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 5
Monte Carlo, Monaco |presenters = Charlotte Casiraghi |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = Michalek2905 |host = |opening = First Semi-Final: Second Semi-Final: The Grand Final: Marina Kaye performing "Homeless" |interval = First Semi-Final: Second Semi-Final: The Grand Final: |map year = |entries = 43 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = TBA |winner = TBA |windance = |nex2 = |pre = 4|nex = 6}} Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 5, often referred as UESC 5, was the fifth edition of the Unusual Eurovision Song Contest. The edition was held in Monte Carlo, Monaco as it was the host's country. chose the located in the . Charlotte Casiraghi was selected as the presenter of the event. 43 countries participated in the fifth edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Unusual Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was ??? with the song ??? performed by ???, which scored ??? points, ?? points over the runner-up, ???. Location :For further information see Monte Carlo Monte Carlo officially refers to an administrative area of the Principality of Monaco, specifically the ward of Monte Carlo/Spélugues, where the Monte Carlo Casino is located. Informally the name also refers to a larger district, the Monte Carlo Quarter (corresponding to the former municipality of Monte Carlo), which besides Monte Carlo/Spélugues also includes the wards of La Rousse/Saint Roman, Larvotto/Bas Moulins, and Saint Michel. The permanent population of the ward of Monte Carlo is about 3,500, while that of the quarter is about 15,000. Monaco has four traditional quarters. From west to east they are: Fontvieille (the newest), Monaco-Ville (the oldest), La Condamine, and Monte Carlo. Monte Carlo (literally "Mount Charles") is situated on a prominent escarpment at the base of the Maritime Alps along the French Riviera. Near the western end of the quarter is the world-famous Place du Casino, the gambling center which has made Monte Carlo "an international byword for the extravagant display and reckless dispersal of wealth". It is also the location of the Hôtel de Paris, the Café de Paris, and the Salle Garnier (the casino theatre which is the home of the Opéra de Monte-Carlo). The eastern part of the quarter includes the community of Larvotto with Monaco's only public beach, as well as its new convention center (the Grimaldi Forum), and the Monte-Carlo Bay Hotel & Resort. At the quarter's eastern border, one crosses into the French town of Beausoleil (sometimes referred to as Monte-Carlo-Supérieur), and just 5 miles (8 km) to its east is the western border of Italy. Participating countries Countries which participated Countries which participated in the past}}43 countries participated in the fifth edition of the contest. The submissions for the fifth edition opened on 18th June 2015. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. :Look also: Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 5/Sneak Peeks :'' Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 5/Betting Odds'' Results 'Semifinals' First Semi-Final * , and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. Second Semi-Final * and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. The Grand Final